This invention relates to a pre-recorded media package and display and more particularly to a package and display for use with pre-recorded media with the package housing the pre-recorded media and the package also having an area for displaying other information concerning the pre-recorded media.
In recent years the sales of compact discs (CDs) have increased to the point that they now outsell records, sometimes referred to as L.P.s, and in some cases audio cassettes. Typically, each of the CDs have been packaged in a slender oversized cardboard box in which the CD is housed in one portion of the box and the other portion of the box is empty. The oversized box serves two purposes. One purpose is that it enables the package to be placed in the same rack or rack system or retail fixtures which previously held L.P.s and the other purpose is it is more difficult for a potential shoplifter to remove the CD from the store without being detected. Although this type of packaging was useful other problems associated with its use have now prompted the packaging manufacturers and the pre-recorded media industry to change this type of packaging. One major concern has been that the empty portion of the box is wasteful and results in environmental problems. It is now anticipated that the pre-recorded media industry will require that CDs be packaged and shipped only in a plastic casing which is referred to as a jewel box. However, due to the small size of CDs it is easy to steal the CDs once they are displayed.
In order to overcome this problem various manufacturers have developed special security packages which both hold and lock the CD in place within the specially manufactured package. One example of such a holder including a locking device to retain the CD in the package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,549. Once a customer selects a particular CD to purchase, the package which contains the CD is brought to the cashier and the cashier unlocks and removes the CD from the package. The package is then reused by inserting and locking another CD therein. The package is also as tall as the previously used oversized box which makes it an acceptable alternative to the oversized box and allows the package to be placed in standard retail fixtures without the need to replace the retail fixtures.
Although these packages are useful one disadvantage associated with their use is that the CD takes up the entire upper portion of the package. Some CDs, because of their small size, are difficult to read at first glance. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a package display associated with the package which holds the CD in order to alert the customer of the particular CD housed therein or to point out some other attribute of the particular CD housed therein. Additionally, other pre-recorded media, such as cassettes or digital audio tape (DAT), also are of small size and are also difficult to read at first glance. Therefore, it would be also advantageous to have a package display associated with the package which holds the cassette or DAT in order to alert the customer of the particular cassette or DAT housed therein or to point out some other attribute of the particular cassette or DAT housed therein.